Danger in the Shadows
by Ultimate Anime Girl
Summary: My first Darkness ficcy! Staring Jackie Estacado(a.k.a the Darkness)as he faces some of his worst challenges yet. Enjoy! ^_^


Danger in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Top Cows 'The Darkness' or its characters, kay? 

Okay, my first piece Darkness fanfiction. It contains some blood and gore. But that's

ok. What's a Darkness story without that? Well I better get on with it. Don't 

wanna spoil it for you. Enjoy! ^_^

Las Vegas…city of action, excitement, and evil. Deep in the city, where 

there is no rest, the re-construction of the Golden Fleece Casino was taking place.

At the time the construction site was barren, for the workers had gone home 

for the night. 

A white light suddenly pierced through the rubbish and debris left from the 

explosion that took place several months ago. A silver hand popped out of the rubble, 

then the upper half of Appolonia's body (given the lower half was still under the rubble)

now in Angelus form.

"ESTACADO!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Some people nearby 

heard but passed it by as an argument. 

"I…will get you for this." Appolonia clenched her fist. "You killed my 

mother and tried to kill me!" Her wings flapped angrily. 

"With the power of the Angelus I will defeat you- you stupid bastard. I've 

figured out a fool-proof plan…and no one…not even your little demon spawn

will save you, Jackie."

She stood up, spread her wings and lifted her hands up. 

"Come Archangels! To New York City!" With that Appolonia and her 

Archangels flew off into the night sky.

.~*~.

Capris Castaglione, in New York City, what better way to enjoy

time to yourself? Capris could think of a way. She sighed.

"I wish I got to spend more time with my brother when I was 

in the Everglades. Now that Ripclaw is with Jenny he left me on my own!"

She kicked a can so hard it broke the glass of a neighborhood grocery 

store window.

"Whoops!" Capris ran to a nearby alley. "I didn't do it…" While 

she ran she bumped into a teenage boy with a backwards hat, a chain and 

a bad attitude.

"Your wrong babe, you did it all right. Gimmie some sugar an' maybe

I'll forgive ya!" Four other teenage thugs came out from the shadows.

"Oh great, just what I need! Some little pricks telling me what and 

what not to do!" Capris shouted while getting in a battle stance.

"What are you gonna do?! Nail us to death? Ha!" One of the thugs 

replied.

"Something like that!" Capris smirked. Her eyes glowed a yellow 

color and she took out a clawed hand. The boys gasped and the first spoke. "What

the hell?!" 

"Now I'll show you whose boss!" Capris said. Two of the punks threw their

chains out. Capris caught both chains light speed and used them to throw the guys

to a wall. She went over to the two on the wall and was about to rip their hearts 

right out when a third guy put a choke hold on her from behind. 

"Ack!" was all Capris managed to let out. Another guy came and started

punching her in the stomach. Having enough she kicked the gangster, punching

her, in the face (knocking him out cold) and did a hard elbow on the one 

behind her.

The woman looked back at the first one, who now had a dagger and was 

swinging his chain.

"Die bitch!" Before she could react he hit her hard across the face with 

the chain. She fell on the ground rubbing the spot that now had a big cut on 

it. Dark blood slid down her face, she wiped it away.

The punk jumped on her putting his dagger to her throat. 

"Now your dead bab…Urk!" he said and fell dead. Capris took her 

hand out of his intestines and wiped the blood on her hand onto a piece of 

paper, letting it change back to normal. She looked back at the boy who 

was laying in a puddle of his own blood and remembered her cut.

"Damn, now I got a frikkin' cut!" She shouted. "Hey, maybe I can

heal it! Ripclaw said the Darkness had healing powers." She closed her

eyes and concentrated. The cut closed up. 

"Yes! The Darkness power rules! Even if I only have a small 

fraction of it." Capris smirked and walked off to get some food.

.~*~. 

Elsewhere in New York, the presence of the Angelus was strong in

an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. Appolonia was 

watching Capris through a portal she made. She let out a mischievous 

grin. 

"Yes, this is gonna work out perfectly. Soon Estacado, soon."

.~*~.

Jamaica Estates, Queens/ Forest Hills: 9:36 p.m. 

In the mansion it was anything but quite. At the time Jenny's 

birthday was being celebrated there. Many people where there, Ripclaw,

Don Franchetti, even Jackie Estacado. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JENNNNYYYY! HAPPY

BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU! YAYYY!" That phrase shouted by many 

people. Inside, Jenny blew out the twenty-two candles. Everyone cheered again.

Jenny smiled when she was given the first piece of chocolate cake (sliced by 

Jackie).

Robert Bearclaw or Ripclaw, a cyber-genetic man, sat in the corner 

of the room. He had a fancy lil' suit on with matching gloves to cover his

hands. Perfect for the occasion. 

After cutting the cake Jackie sat down in a lone chair on the edge of 

the room, away from the excitement. He had on black pants and a black 

jacket with a white tank top underneath. To make it short, he was 

dressed more for a hit assignment then a party.

Jackie looked down with light bags under his eyes. His Uncle Frankie

noticed this and walked over.

"Hey Jackie, what's a matta'? You look like you's got's something 

on your mind." 

"Huh? Wha? Oh…no I don't." Jackie said lifting his head 

slightly.

"Well, you's outta get some rest. You've been awake for three days

straight! An I's only sent you out to do a hit once. Why don' cha go up to 

your room, take a bath, an go ta bed, eh?" Don said.

"Yeah…ok, I will, thanks." Jackie said while taking a glance at 

Jenny. Then he remembered something. "Oh, Uncle Frankie."

"Yeah?" "Can you bring up some food later? I'm still very 

hungry." Jackie asked making his way up the stairs. 

"Ok, sure. Night kid." 

"Night…"

Franchetti shook his head.

"I worry 'bout him…too much." After that was said he made 

his way back to the crowd.

.~*~.

Jackie knew he was lying…not only to his uncle but also to himself.

He couldn't sleep. The Darkness has been warning him that something 

was wrong or was gonna be wrong. The Darkness wouldn't let him 

sleep. 

He opened the door to his room to find the Darklings had already

beat him to it.

"Hey Boss-man! How's the party?" said the little darkling named 

Ed. 

"It was great. Nice to see everyone happy again." Jackie replied 

taking off his jacket and tank top. 

"Awwww…" Most of them said in disappointment. 

"It's over? So early?" Tyler asked poking his head out of the tank

top Jackie was just wearing. 

"No…I just came up here to rest. You guys have been keeping me 

up lately and it's been gettin' me mad, ya know." Jackie took off the rest 

of his clothes and went into the bathtub.

"Well, just in case that 'something' came, we wanted you to be 

awake for the occasion. So you don't get killed or nothin." Ed said

while carrying Jackie's back scrubber. 

Jackie turned on the bath, "Speaking of which…what is coming?

…ahhhhh…" Jackie said as he eased into the hot bath. Letting it calm his 

nerves and relax his soul.

"Umm…can't say boss. Don't really know what it is." Ed 

jumped up to the edge of the tub and put his tiny little demon feet in.

*Knock knock Knock!* The darklings scurried to the corners,

under the bed and into the bathroom with Jackie. A woman servant 

peeked in. "Mr. Estacado? Your foods here."

"Great. Set it down on the bed, thanks." Jackie answered 

washing his semi-long hair. She went back out and closed the door. 

Immediately the hungry cavalry came forward.

"Ooo! Food! Cake, Ice cream yum! Oh look Escargot!"

Chris said.

"Ordered it for you guys…I'm not hungry."

"Thanks boss-man! *snarf*"

"Yeah you rule! *chomp* Always thinking of us!"

"Yeah…whatever." Jackie dried himself off and went into the

next room. 

"Man I'm tired…" He tried to put some pants on, but tripped.

"Ooofff!" 

Bob looked down at his master from the bed. "Yeah, I kinda

see your point there boss."

"Shut up!" Estacado coldly said. The darklings cowered in fear. 

He stood up and sat down on his bed. "Look you guys, I'll put on my 

Darkness armor while I'm sleeping. Plus you guys can still watch over 

the place. Deal?"

All the darklings put a hand up to their chins. "Uhhhh…ok!"

"Great, thanks…just let me get I don't know, maybe a weeks

worth, eh?" Jackie said, while the Darkness armor cased his body. 

"Nopperz…only one night, kay?" Chris demanded.

"Fine…" Jackie laid his head down on his pillow and a 

sudden wave of drowsy-ness overcame him. Putting him to sleep.

"You heard the boss…stay quiet and keep an eye out. No 

Smurf! Don't take yer eye out! Dumbass…"

"Ok then…WHO WANTS TO PLAY BS?!" Ed exclaimed 

while holding cards up.

"Shhhh!!!!" The rest demanded and started to play the card

game. 

.~*~.

Jenny was so happy. She hadn't experienced that in a while. With 

everything going on, like her moving away from Jackie, almost being killed

finding Ripclaw, getting kidnapped, the Cherub Hostile…but for now 

everything was peaceful. For now.

Thinking of all of that made her think of the one person that 

linked to it all…Jackie Estacado…if it wasn't for him most of it wouldn't have 

happened. But if it weren't for him she would have been killed on some 

occasions.

'_Where is Jackie anyway?!_' Jenny thought as she looked around 

the room. Her eyes landed on Ripclaw. '_Hey, Robert might know._'

While everyone else was distracted in the swimming pool she

walked over to her newfound 'good' friend.

"Hi Robert. Having a good time?" Jenny said with a bright smile

on her face. Ripclaw put some of his hair out of his face.

"I don't know. The food is good, but that pool looks fun." He 

smirked. Jenny put her hands on her hips.

"Robert. Are you inviting me to a swim?"

"Maybe…"

"But that's not what I'm here for…um…where's Jackie. I

haven't seen him ever since he cut the cake. I'm worried about him."

"Hmmm you shouldn't worry. He's the Darkness after 

all. But if you wanna know I saw him talking to his Uncle Frankie last."

"Ok, I'll ask Franchetti." She walked over to Don in a 

regular manner.

"Don, do you know where Jackie is?" 

"Hi Jenny, dis has been a good party. Jackie? Jackie went

upstairs to his bedroom. I told him to get some rest. Hasn't slept for three 

days."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I hope he's ok. He did look a little 

distracted today." Jenny said when she put her hand through her hair. 

"Why don' cha go up an' talk to him. He'll listen to ya's."

Don said sipping some wine.

"I will. Thank you." She made her way up when a 

gloved hand gently grabbed her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Don't worry it's me." She turned around to face 

Ripclaw. "I overheard the conversation. Maybe I should see Jackie too."

"Alright Robert, lets go." They both traversed up the 

stairs to Jackie's room. Jenny peeked through the door opening. 

She could see some movement. She opened it the 

rest of the way. Bearclaw followed her and closed the door after him.

As soon as their eyes adjusted to the dark they saw the Darklings playing 

a card game and looking at porno magazines quietly.

"Hey hey! Look it's the babe that Jackie grew up with!"

Ed shouted and Tyler covered his mouth.

"Quiet the boss is trying to sleep!" Chris said in a 

whisper-like voice.

After hearing Chris's words Jenny looked over to the 

silent, still figure on the bed. She walked over to get a closer look. 

It was Jackie in the Darkness form…sleeping. Robert was already at 

the side of Jackie's bed.

"Is he…?" Jenny asked putting her finger through Jackie's 

hair.

"He's out…asleep I mean. But why does he have his armor

on?" Ripclaw asked to no one in particular.

"Jackie put on his armor on so we can feel better about his 

protection. We still have a strange feeling that something's coming. 

That's why the boss was so sleepy. We've been keeping him awake…

hehe." Tyler answered. 

"Something's coming? What in the hell is coming?" Jenny 

asked worriedly. 

"Whoa! Calm down lady! We don't know. We can't tell and 

probably won't be able to until it happens! Hey! BS Smurf! Ha! Take 

that!" Ed exclaimed. Smurf took all the cards in the middle. 

"Miss Jenny and…clawed-weird- looking-glaring- at- me-

guy, I think you may be able to get some answers if you ask the boss 

and not Ed.

"HEY! Wassup with that!? You dissen me again!?" Ed 

frowned.

"But careful when you wake him up. I don't want to be in

the middle of one of his 'moods'." Said the green darkling that had 

been sitting on Jackie's falling and rising chest.

"You wake him up Jenny. He'd enjoy waking up to 

you better than me." Ripclaw said with a slight frown. 

She lifted an eyebrow, "Alright." Jenny put her

hand on Jackie's shoulder and shook him gently. '_Gosh I forgot_

how his armor felt and…how cold it is…' Jenny thought thinking

back to all the murders he did and all the people who's lives he's 

destroyed. She shook her head and spoke to Jackie in a soft, light,

voice. 

"Jackie, Jackie wake up. Come on Jackie." Shaking him a 

little more.

Jackie turned and moved. His amber eyes slowly 

opened. He sat upright fast, making Jenny gasp and step back.

"Wha?! Sontine?! Sara!! *pant*pant* Ahh!" 

"Whoa, whoa Jackie it's ok…it's ok." Jenny said 

coming a little closer to the startled darkness wielder. She sat 

next to him.

"It's me Jenny. Jackie what's wrong?"

"Jenny, i-it's you. Thank god. I'm sorry. I'm just

nervous I guess." Hot sweat slid down his armored hand positioned

on his forehead. 

"Your more then nervous, your afraid. Fear has 

overcome your mind." Ripclaw replied having his arms crossed.

"S-shut up!" 

"Jackie stop denying. I've still gotta train you. Not 

even Capris is as stubborn as you at times."

"Ok, ok sheeze! I'm to tired to mess with you right 

now Ripclaw." Jackie shook his head a little to try to get that

just-woken-up feeling outta him.

"Say…where is my sister anyway? Why isn't she 

here?" Jackie made his body armor disappear. 

"Capris wanted some time alone. She didn't 

wanna come. I think she would have come if I told her you 

were here Darkness."

"Can't you ever call me by my real name 

Bearclaw?" Jackie put a fist up and a soft hand went on top of

his.

"Jackie…you're just tense. Don't fight." Jenny said

looking back and forth at the two.

Jackie sighed. '_It is her birthday._' 

"Jackie, have you been feeling the odd lately?"

Ripclaw asked.

"Yes, I have that same feeling the Darklings 

have now. Just started when I went to sleep."

"Odd, your sister senses it too. Do you think the

Witchblade feels it?"

"Sara?! I don't know, but I feel she has 

something to do with this."

"Maybe you should have a talk with her."

"What? Why? She hates my guts, besides…

her Witchblade thing will probably try to kill me again." Jackie

remembered all the times it lashed out at him.

"Aww come on boss. Let's go see big 

hooter lady! Please! She's only in New York." The little eleven

inch darkling on Jackie's head was on his knees and putting his 

hands together.

"Yeah, I bet the Witchblade will help you."

Bearclaw said in a lighter tone.

"…Oh fine…but I'm sleeping on the way over

there." Jackie said, crossing his arms.

"Alright let's get packin'! Cop lady here we come!

New York too. Boss can we eat some people there? Smurf asked 

throwing the cards everywhere.

"Maybe..."

.~*~.

New York City

12:36 p.m., Blue Bottom Café

Capris sat alone on a chair next to a round table, drinking 

her cocoa.

'_You know, this city is really nice minus the punks, traffic, _

and people.' Capris thought. Inside the café poetry was being recited.

She paid no attention though.

'_Huh? That bad feeling that I've been having just got stronger._'

All the sudden five archangels busted through the doors, windows, and 

walls. People screamed and tried to run out but were killed or 

flamed in the process.

"What the hell?" Capris got up fast, spilling her cocoa and

making her chair fall backwards.

Soon, everyone was dead accept for her. Two of the 

archangels moved out of the way for something. Appolonia walked 

slowly to the middle of the blood and corpse ridden café.

"You! Aren't you Jackie Estacado's sister?" Appolonia

said. 

"Why do you care?" Capris asked backing up.

"Because if you are…I'd like to…give something to

you."

"Well I am his sister and proud of it bitch!"

"That's all I wanted to know." Appolonia raised her 

hand, "Light ray!"

A bright light engulfed the café.

"Hey! What's up with the light?!"

"This will prevent you from using any of your Darkness 

power. Archangels…get her. Don't hurt her or knock her out!"

The Angelus Queen (Appolonia) snapped her fingers and 

the five archangels went after Capris.

"Oh no, she's right! It's not working! Let me go!" Capris 

kicked and struggled.

It put her over its shoulder and followed the Angelus 

Queen back to the abandoned warehouse. 

.~*~.

Southern New York

12:45 p.m.

Airplane: First Class 

Jackie woke up with a jump. Jenny noticed this while she just started 

drinking her grape soda (Jenny sat next to Jackie. Bearclaw sat in the seat

across from Jenny). 

"Have a bad dream?" Jenny asked Jackie.

"No…my bad feeling just got worse."

**'_Jackie…it's coming for you.'_**

"What the hell?" Jackie's eyes darted from side to side.

"Jackie?" Jenny looked up from her book and Ripclaw 

looked over to see.

"It's the Darkness you guys. It's saying something." Jackie

tried to listen.

**_'Watch out!'_**

Jackie immediately put on the Darkness armor and ripped open 

the ceiling above him, then jumped outside.

"What are you doing?!" Jenny looked up through the hole 

to see a huge bright red archangel-like dragon (about half the size of 

the plane) with four wings!

'Gasp.' Jenny didn't know what to do. All she knew was 

that she was glad everyone on the plane (accept the pilot) was asleep.

On top of the plane Jackie got a good look at his opponent.

His shiny red eyes glaring at it.

"Ok, you wanna fight? Fine we'll do it your way!" Jackie 

ran then jumped off the plane. 

Jenny thought the worst.

"JACKIE!!!"

Ripclaw went topside to see what Jackie thought he was

doing.

Jackie had the Darkness wings on, with a nifty sword 

full of black energy in his hands.

"RRRUUUUAAAGGHH!" The dragons roar sent Jackie 

back a few feet.

"Man boss! That things breath is kickin'! I think it killed Squeak

back there with that there breath! Needs a mint about the size 

of your car!" A winged darkling made known.

"Ok guys, cut the crap. Is this the thing you guys were

talking about?"

"Uh…no. But it's a step."

"A step?!"

"Yep."

"If this is only a step…I'm afraid of what's all the way up

the stairs."

The dragon made the first move by getting it's huge taloned

hand swiping Jackie with it. He fell a little but recovered. 

Estacado flew at it with the sword trained at its neck. 

**_'Flames!'_**

He flew to the side, a line of fire almost hitting his wings.

"Ha!" He shouted when his sword slashed its neck.

"RRUUUUAAGGHH!" It roared in hatred of the 

Darkness. After that it seemed to be taking a really big breath.

"Oh shit! It's gonna the plane with fire!" Jackie flew 

out of the way of the plane. 

But the dragon was still on target. It blew a really large 

line of fire. The Darkness quickly made a shield right in front of 

Jackie's body.

He felt the heat of the flames searing his body armor. After

the line went by he looked untouched.

"You ok boss?" The little darkling perched on his 

shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine…but do me a favor…sick it boys!"

He pointed to the dragon.

"Our pleasure!" They all said charged at it. 

Jackie witnessed the carnage as they practically took 

the monster apart. It was struggling in vain.

"Hey guys make way!" Estacado threw the sword 

straight threw its heart. Its four wings flapped one more time then the 

whole thing disintegrated.

The darklings flew towards their master, who was 

resting on the wing of the plane.

"That was fun! We gotta do that again sometime."

The darkling Ed didn't even notice the small fire on his hat that was 

tilted to the side.

"Hehe…hey Ed you got a flame on your hat." Jackie

said. At the time his wings and sword were gone. 

"WAAA! Fire!" Smurf spit on the flame making 

it disappear. "Thanks a lot…"

"Good job Jackie." Ripclaw put his clawed hand on

Jackie's shoulder. 

"Say Ripclaw how did you ever get those hands 

past the metal detector?" Jackie asked.

"How did you get your guns through?" 

Jackie shrugged. 

"Thank god your ok Jackie." Jenny went on top 

of the plane with Ripclaw.

"I think the Angelus is behind 'our latest encounter

with the unknown.'" Jackie made clear.

"Who's the host? Appolonia…?" Jenny asked. 

"Maybe…we gotta go to New York fast. I feel 

her presence there!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Stupid pilot…he didn't even notice the monster." 

Jackie said.

"Alright let's get back in the plane. Now, how to explain 

that hole in the roof?" Ripclaw lifted his brow. 

.~*~. 


End file.
